


An exploration of Gender through Iskall85

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Agender Character, Coming Out, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Genderqueer, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, im sorry this is Bad, no dialogue because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is purely self indulgent and written in a sleepy haze right before bed. Iskall discovers the term that works for him and comes out. That's it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	An exploration of Gender through Iskall85

Iskall was lost in thought, pacing around the omega tree. He-they?? whatever- was in a bit of a funk. Iskall didn't //feel// like a man. He, for the longest time, had felt odd about being called a man. He was comfortable with the scruffy beard on his face and the timbre of his voice, but something about being associated and perceived as his born gender had felt a tad off to him. 

He felt fine in whatever clothes he had lying around, with the short hair atop his head, but he didn't //feel// like a man. That didn't mean he also felt like a woman. He knew he wasn't a trans woman, but then what was he? 

A couple months back, he had been asked his thoughts on- what were they called? - Non.. Binary? That sounded about right. As long as it didn't hurt anybody, he was fine with it, he had said. Though the mention got him thinking, he decided to research non-binary people, what it meant. Then he found a term. A label underneath the umbrella. It perfectly described the lack of gender he felt, and the limitless expression of the term. 

Agender. 

Iskall was relieved to find a word that fit who he was, who they were.

Iskall sat down on the stair he was stepping up onto and ran a hand through his brown hair with a smile on his face. He knew who he was, he was grateful that he was able to figure it out. 

Now the daunting task was telling others. 

Iskall first went to Stress, who welcomed them to her base with open arms, literally. Iskall sat her down and explained. Since the author does not wish to write dialogue at the moment, Stress listened intently, a hide smile starting to sprout on her face. When Iskall inquired, she told him that she felt honored that they would come out to her first and pulled them in for a hug. Iskall started to tear up and squeezed her back, desperately relieved that she had accepted him. This gave Iskall the confidence he needed to, then, come out to Grian, followed by Mumbo and Ren, who each had their own questions, polite ones, of course. 

By the time Iskall had finished with Ren, he flew back to his tree base and sat down on his bed, exhausted. It was an emotional time, coming out to his best friends that he loved dearly. He would let the others know when he was no longer emotionally drained, and he knew his friends would let him come out on his own terms. This only made him love his bros even more.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this probably isn't the greatest thing you've read but i wrote it in 15 minutes. now its bedtime
> 
> -j


End file.
